Motivos
by Luci Moon s2
Summary: Percebendo o crescente interesse de Temari em Shikamaru, Kankuro elabora uma lista para mostrar os motivos do Nara não ser um bom partido, mas sua irmã não fica lá muito satisfeita...


**Volto a declarar que Naruto e seus personagens não me pertecem, mas adoro coloca-los em situaçãos "comprometedoras"**

* * *

**Motivos**

Percebendo o crescente interesse de sua irmã Temari pelo habitante de Konoha, Nara Shikamaru, Sabaku no Kankuro resolveu fazer uma lista enumerando os motivos que provavam que o Nara não seria um bom partido pra nenhuma garota, principalmente para sua irmã.

Completada a lista a entregou nas mãos da loira, de olhos verdes opacos e corpo perfeito, que começou a ler em voz alta.

- Item número um: tendo um sensei fumante, logo, logo, se tornará fumante também;

- Dois: não tem ambição, vai morrer chunnin;

- Três: preguiçoso demais, se pudesse ficaria o dia todo deitado na grama admirando as nuvens;

- Quatro: Konoha fica á três dias de viagem longe de Suna, distância desgasta qualquer relação;

- Cinco: tudo pra ele ou é complicado demais ou problemático demais;

- Seis: homem com rabo de cavalo é meio comprometedor;

Temari parou de ler nesse item e olhou pro irmão com uma sombrancelha levantada e uma veia saltando na testa.

Kankuro fingiu não perceber o desagrado no olhar da irmã, bateu as mãos na sua roupa ninja preta que o cobria dos pés até a cabeça, onde o capuz apresentava duas orelhas parecidas de gato, como se tivesse tirando alguma sujeira e não desse a mínima para o que a irmã pensava.

- Não vai continuar a ler?- Perguntou sem olhar pra Temari.

- Claro.- Ela respondeu com o tom de voz irritado voltando a ler a lista,

- Sete: gostar de veados é comprometedor;

- Oito: ter um amigo inseparavél que gosta de borboletas é mais comprometedor ainda;

- Nove: vive sendo rodeado por mulheres mas nunca pegou nenhuma, novamente comprometedor;

- Dez; diz pra quem quizer ouvir que mulher é tudo problemática e que quer ficar bem longe delas, super, ultra, mega, hiper, comprometedor.

Ao terminar de ler Temari observou o irmão sorrir de orelha a orelha, feliz da vida pela sua lista "comprometedora".

- O que achou, não são bons motivos?

- Hum...

- Isso é um sim ou um não?

- Só um minutinho...

Temari procurou uma caneta, virou a lista e começou a escrever, evitando que o irmão visse o que escrevia.

Ao terminar de escrever devolveu o papel pro irmão, que começou a ler também em voz alta:

- Motivos pro Sabaku no Kankuro ter inveja do Nara Shikamaru;

- Um: Skikamaru tem um monte de amigos, Kankuro só tem seus bonecos pra conversar e se divertir;

- Dois: Shikamaru atrai a mulherada, Kankuro com seu disfarce bizarro espanta até assombração;

- Três: Se gostar de veados, ter um amigo que gosta de borboletas, achar mulher complicada, não ter pego nenhuma mulher (embora você não tenha certeza desse fato) e usar rabo de cavalo (que pra mim é super sexy) for comprometedor, usar maquiagem, seu caso, é confirmação;

- Quarto e último item, porque não quero perder meu tempo com essa bobagem sem sentido: Shikamaru mesmo achando as mulheres problemáticas não foge delas como o Kankuro.

Kankuro terminou de ler indignado.

- Estou preocupado com o seu futuro e é assim que você me agradece? Escrevendo todas essas mentiras sobre mim.

- Não são mentiras.

- São mentiras sim, principalmente o último item, nunca fugi de mulher alguma.

- Nunca? Nunca mesmo?- Temari perguntou desconfiada.

- NUNCA!

Enquanto Kankuro berrava irritado com a irmã, Temari pegou seu leque enorme das costas e começou a abri-lo com uma sombra negra e maligna sobre os olhos.

- Bem, sempre tem uma primeira vez pra tudo.-Anunciou envolta em uma aura assasina.

Quanto se deu conta das intenções malvadas da irmã, Kankuro deu um passo vacilante pra trás, Temari parecia ter ficado maior que ele derepente, estava pavorosa, dando ao rapaz uma vontade enorme de fugir pra bem longe dela, o que ele acabou fazendo berrando para a irmã se controlar, ao ouvir Temari gritar:

- Arte Ninja- Técnica da Grande Foice de Vento!

* * *

**Motivos que me levaram a essa fic n.n**:

_**Pensei nessa fic após assistir "Casos de Família" onde os irmãos queriam cuidar da vida amorosa das irmãs, logo me venho a imagem do Kankuro com a Temari, o Gaara não tem cara de que se meteria na vida da irmã.**_

_**O jutsu que a Temari usa no irmão é o mesmo que ela usou na luta contra a Tenten, não é mortal, afinal é só pro Kankuro não se meter onde não é chamado.**_

_**Para as fãs do Shikamaru e do Kankuro é só brincadeirinha os "comprometor" e "confirmação", adoro esses dois, o Kankuro prefiro sem o disfarce que pra mim é bizarro mesmo. u_u**_

_**XxX**_

_**N/A = Eu postei novamente essa fic pois algumas palavras tinham sido cortadas, como sou desatenta só notei agora, embora jurasse que quando postei na primeira vez não faltava nada :/ É uma fic curtinha, meio sem noção, mas é minha fic favorita, tinha que consertar xD **_


End file.
